In the Past, My Heart Lies
by Firediva0
Summary: The tale of two reincarnations struggling to find themselves again after a century of loneliness and heartbreak.
**In the Past, My Heart Lies**

 **Pairing: Orion/Walburga**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't in any way, shape, or form own the characters in this story.**

 **Warning: As there is no documented Dark Lord in the 1600's (the 17th century), I have taken the liberty of creating one. His name is Ivan Petrovich. He's Russian and is hailed as one of the most prominent Dark Lords in history. However, in terms of power, he is behind both Voldemort and Grindelwald. He's most famous for his attempted rule over the world. At the time, he had clued muggles into the existence of wizards, resulting in events such as the Salem Witch Trials (1692-1693). He was later killed by a vampire named Alexandria, Sanguini's mother, when he attempted to force her and her coven under his rule.**

 **Prompts: Quidditch League - Practice Round 1 - Keeper - Walburga Black**

 **Word Count: 2880.**

* * *

When they finally met again, darkness reigned supreme.

The wind, harsh and rude, bellowed nosily, pushing back all those who dared to venture outside. Overhead, dark clouds made themselves known, thunder booming from within their inky depths. Yellow streaks flashed across the sky, timing themselves perfectly with the roaring thunder.

Staring out at the dark skies, Orion admitted that it started with a mere whim.

He hadn't had any particular reason to want to go outside but he wanted to anyway. Something called out to him and before he could catch himself, he was already crossing the threshold of his common room, his black robe billowing behind him as he ran throughout the corridors.

When he made it, he looked up, startled as he felt the cold drops of rain on his face. He smiled then, now knowing what had made him want to go out.  
Orion walked further and further away from the castle, eyes twinkling whenever a particularly loud boom of thunder echoed around him. He loved it; loved the feeling of the rain and the dreary atmosphere that only a storm could bring.

Ahead of him, he could see boys running towards the castle, eager to escape the harsh downpour. He paid them no mind. Instead, he continued his trek, eager to go to the lake. It was the only place that he felt truly calm at. The water, no doubt disturbed because of the harsh storm that raged, would be beautiful. Upon reaching his destination, he paused, gray eyes going wide when they landed on her.

Walburga Black, his cousin and the princess of Slytherin, stood at the edge of the lake, looking into its swirling black depths. Her gray eyes were seemingly empty but upon closer inspection, Orion could just make out a large turmoil. She stood there, tense, yet at the same time, unaware of his presence. Opening his mouth, he paused when she suddenly turned towards him, eyes going impassive.

"Walburga?" he questioned loudly, hoping to be heard across the raging winds.

"Yes?" she asked, voice just as strong as he remembered.

"Are you okay?" At his question, she seemed to draw in on herself for a moment. However, she caught herself midway. She stopped, allowing her head to rise along with her petite frame.

"Of course," she answered, looking at him icily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Not knowing what to say, Orion shook his head. Walburga sniffed delicately before walking away, not once looking back at the boy who stared at her in wonder.

* * *

Walburga walked all the way back to the castle and into an empty classroom. Swirling around, she immediately brought out her wand and locked the door.  
At once, she clutched her head, gritting her teeth as yet another wave of pain assaulted her.

Orion had asked if she was okay, gazing at her with something akin to shocked understanding and it had scared her. Had he seen the mania that lurked in her own gaze?  
Panicking, Walburga curled into herself, wishing to escape from the harsh reality that she just knew would destroy her. However, at that exact moment, she remembered the confusion she saw in his eyes and knew that Orion hadn't understood what he had seen. Raising her head and shoulders, she had gazed into his eyes. Her words, so cold and rude, could not have been her own. She had been harsh and concise, demanding to know why she of all people wouldn't be alright.

Upon seeing him shake his head, Walburga had felt a hope that she didn't even know she had wither and die. Resisting the prickle of tears that burned behind her eyes, she had walked away, each step measured carefully.

Those eyes – a deep and dark gray still pierced her with their intense gaze even as many walls and the passage of time separated them. She could clearly remember the fondness that she used to - and still did - harbor for the younger boy.

There had been a time when they were best friends; a time when Orion's mother, Melania, would drop him off at Walburga's house as she attended to various matters.  
Immediately, Orion would be there, pulling her along to play and they would have fun beyond her wildest imagination. However, that soon changed.

Dreams, dark and painful, had began to assault her, leaving Walburga bitter. She couldn't- she _wouldn't_ subject her innocent cousin to such darkness. At once, she began to make up excuses, denying them time to be together. She knew it hurt Orion, but she had to remain strong. She loved him too much to let him know of the darkness that now plagued her mind. In her dreams, she'd be haunted by images and feelings, each one more tragic than the last. They spelled a sad and gruesome love story, one that Walburga was unfamiliar with but moved her all the same. Locking herself in her room, Walburga would wound a tight leash around her emotions, determined to not let the dreams affect her. Now, though, it seemed like her defenses were weakening. The visions assaulted her at school, more frequent than they used to be. A mere moment before, at the lake, the image of a lady clutching her dead son had made itself known, instilling a grief so strong that it nearly crippled her. Wrapping her arms around herself, Walburga cried, each sob shaking her petite frame.

* * *

The end of term had come before Orion knew it, his parents had been there to pick him up at the platform in London, his mother hugging him close, while his father only reservedly patted him on the head before apparating them home. After dinner the first night home, Orion lingered while he ordinarily would not, shifting back and forth on his feet as he waited for the right moment to speak to his mother.

"Mother," he said when she didn't pick up on his desire for her attention. At the utterance Melania looked to him and, sensing his unease, took his hands in hers.  
"What is it, dear?" she questioned.

"You know how father wants to arrange a marriage contract for me?" he asked. Melania nodded. "Well, is it possible for it to be between Walburga and I?" Orion smiled shakily at her before looking down. Instead of the anger that he had expected, his mother merely chuckled, nodding her head.

"I knew that this would happen," she commented, smoothing her dress down. "Your father told me that you and Walburga would stay friends, but I knew from the look in your eyes that you valued her far more than a friend."

"Wait," Orion cut in. "You don't think it's weird?"

"What, because she's your cousin?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Orion slowly nodded. "Son, don't you know that incest runs through the line?"  
Orion shook his head, prompting Melania to laugh.

"You are adorable. Anyway, why don't you go tell your father to draft the contract?" she suggested. Nodding his ascent, Orion went to go see his father, smiling happily to himself. He'd find out what was wrong with Walburga even if it killed him. If it ended with them being married, well that would just be a perk.

* * *

"Walburga," her mother called gently. Getting up from the fetal position she had been in, Walburga made her way down stairs, sending her mother a slight smile so she wouldn't be considered disrespectful. Irma smiled back, ignoring the hesitance which the smile she received came with.

"I have wonderful news," she began. Walburga raised her eyebrow in question. "It seems that your cousin, Orion, wants to have a betrothal contract made for you two." At the words, Walburga stiffened, looking at her mother in shock.

"Naturally, your father and I agreed-"

"You what?!" she cut in. Her mother looked at her.

"Is that a problem?" the older witch questioned, dark eyes boring into Walburga's own. Walburga gulped and shook her head.

"As I was saying, your father and I agreed. I take it you remember the rules?" At Walburga's nod, Irma smiled brightly and clapped.

"Good, now run along. I'll call you down when it's time for dinner."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Walburga nodded tightly and headed back upstairs. By the time she closed the door to her bedroom, she was shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks. Rushing to her bed, she fell down on it. Grabbing her pillow, she held it to her face and screamed into it. "No!" Her tears were flowing faster. No one heard her.

* * *

"Poor girl," Melania remarked, gently setting down her tea cup. Arcturus looked up, eyebrows furrowing.

"Who?" he questioned. His wife looked up, sighing sadly.

"Walburga," she clarified. "Irma told me that she cries herself to sleep and screams randomly throughout the night."

"Do you know why?" Arcturus asked, intrigued.

"Nightmares. It has something to do with that story that passes through the family. You know, the one with Walburga and Orion?"

"What tale?" Orion interrupted, walking through the door. Immediately, Melania's wide eyes looked right into his own.

"Merlin, Orion, say something before you enter," she admonished. Smiling sheepishly, Orion ducked his head.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just really interested. What exactly is this tale between Walburga and I?"

"Technically, it's not about you," Melania corrected. "Once, there used to be two lovers- Walburga Black and Orion Black. They were cousins like you guys but weren't you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I like to think that you guys are their reincarnations," Melania stated, shaking her head sadly.

"Why would you want that?" Orion asked, puzzled.

"Their story was a tragic one and I would wish for it to have a happy ending. You see, they lived at the height of Dark Lord Petrovich's power and were deeply in love. The Dark Lord, however, didn't like this at all. He forbade them from going out and Walburga, eager to keep her beloved alive, held out for a year. The longing grew to be too much, though. A year later, they began to have nightly meetings and secret letters. Petrovich was none the wiser and they were content to keep it that way so they could stay together. However, the Dark Lord soon grew to be dissatisfied with Walburga's status.

"He wanted her and didn't bat an eyelash when he attempted to rape her. Luckily, her magic reacted and she got away. Together, Orion and Walburga moved to Godric's Hallow – a quaint little town here in England – and had two kids. They were happy but as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"Petrovich caught wind of where they were and attacked in the dead of night, killing the youngest, Regulus, and attempting to kill the oldest, Sirius.

"Walburga heard Sirius scream and raced to the kids' bedroom, Orion hot on her heels, and shot a spell at the older wizard. She missed, but Walburga wasn't an upper tier soldier for nothing. She tried to curse him again, screaming in rage as her eyes landed on her baby-boy's dead body. She managed to get him to swear to never come back, yet she could not celebrate. Instead, she could only think of what she had lost. The ministry sent wizards to the house to investigate and upon finding Walburga and Orion, they were arrested because of their affiliation in the war.

"Brutus Malfoy, a close friend of the both Orion and Walburga, attempted to void the charges the Ministry sought to give them by using his political sway but ultimately failed in the end. They were sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban."

"What happened to Sirius?" Orion asked when Melania fell silent.

"Sirius was adopted by the Potter family," she recounted sadly.

"Did Walburga and Orion ever get out?" he questioned, not really wanting to know the answer. Melania shook her head.

"A mere month after their imprisonment, Orion died, leaving Walburga alone and heartbroken in that wretched place." At that, silence rang out. Orion, feeling wave upon wave of grief and sadness for Walburga, stumbled. Tears burned behind his eyes and he found himself shaking.

"She lost everything," he mumbled. "And Walburga – my Walburga – is having dreams about her, reliving what she felt?" Melania, having experienced the same horror on the girl's behalf when she first heard the tale, scooped him up in her arms, smiling when she felt Arcturus join in on the hug.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," she offered, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. Orion sniffed, the tears continuing to flow.

"It'll be okay."

Oh, how he hoped that was true.

* * *

 _His muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to him. His lips scorched her everywhere they landed, threatening to overwhelm her with every kiss they placed on her pale skin. In her ear, he whispered sweet nothings, promising her that he would love her forever._

 _She had never felt more safe, more content, in her life. With each press of his soft lips on her skin, she lost herself._

 _"What are you doing?" a voice bellowed harshly._

 _At once, the lips were gone. The arms around her suddenly disappeared, the sudden lack of warmth leaving her disoriented._

 _"If I ever see you two like that again, I will kill you both! Do you understand me?" Petrovich yelled, his blonde curls swinging wildly in his ire._

 _Feeling numb, Walburga nodded, the promise leaving her lips shakily._

* * *

 _They weren't supposed to be doing this. If the Dark Lord found them, they would both be killed on the spot._

 _Orion's hands ghosted along her sides and Walburga let out a loud and wanton moan._

 _"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, arching into his touch. Orion panted against her skin._

 _"I need you too much," he returned, gray eyes looking into her own. "Please?"_

 _Hearing his plea, Walburga was helpless. She nodded wordlessly, bucking down onto him._

 _She needed him just like he needed her._

 _"Just this once," she allowed, unable to deny him of this. Orion nodded, placing a grateful kiss upon her stomach._

 _"Just this once," he agreed._

 _It happened nine more times._

* * *

 _Walburga stood still, warning bells going off in her head when Petrovich was suddenly on her, mouth pressed demandingly against her own._

 _His hands traveled along her sides and to the back of her dress, lightly fingering the zipper._

 _Instead of feeling good, it repulsed her and Walburga pulled back, casting him wide eyes._

 _She opened her mouth in order to say something, only to close it when he kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth.  
When he pulled back, she coughed._

 _"Stop-"_

 _His hands were back upon her, pushing her boldly onto the couch. His hands gripped her zipper and he smoothly pulled it down, ignoring the struggling woman beneath him.  
As if a switch had been flipped, Walburga's magic reacted, pushing him back harshly._

 _When he looked up, she was gone, the sweet smell of peaches all that hinted to her being there in the first place._

* * *

 _"Let's get away from here," Orion suggested. Walburga, fed up with the chains that bound them, nodded, getting a bag so she could gather her things._

 _"Meet you in your room?" she asked. Orion nodded._

 _In a flash, he was gone._

 _Gathering the last of her things, she apparated to his room. He stood there, hand held out in invitation and she took it with no resistance._

 _Hands tightly clasped around the other's, they paused, looking back sadly._

 _"Goodbye," Walburga echoed, knowing she'd never see her family again._

* * *

 _"Push!" The lady next door ordered, hands ready to catch what fell from Walburga's spread legs._

 _Outside of the room, Orion stood with Sirius, each eagerly awaiting the newest arrival._

 _"Dad?" Sirius asked, looking at Orion with excitement._

 _"Soon, Sirius. Soon."_

 _The shrill cry of a baby soon echoed and Orion smiled, leading Sirius into the room so that they could see the new arrival._

* * *

 _Walburga ran, Orion hot on her heels to the kid's room. Upon seeing Regulus' prone body, she roared, anger and mania shining through._

 _Petrovich startled, nearly dropping Sirius. Immediately, Walburga fired off another spell, relishing when this one actually hit. However, she couldn't celebrate long._

 _Rushing towards her prone son's body, she cried, clutching Regulus' dead body to her chest. Sirius watched sadly as his mother's screams echoed around them._

* * *

 _"They took my baby!" Walburga yelled, grief clouding her tone. Orion sat in the cell across from her, gazing at his wife with sadness in his eyes._

 _"I'm so sorry," he whispered, yet Walburga was oblivious. She could only hug herself, wishing that Sirius laid in her arms._

* * *

 _"Orion?" Walburga questioned, looking over at Orion's prone body. "Sweetie, wake up."_

 _When Orion didn't move, Walburga could feel panic begin to stir in her chest. Growing frantic, she yelled._

 _"Somebody help!"_

 _Someone did help, but it wasn't the help she wanted._

 _A Dementor came and took one look at her husband's prone body before declaring him dead._

 _That night, Walburga shut down, the grief becoming too much._

* * *

Unknown to Walburga, she was screaming, body curled in a fetal position.

Outside of her room, Irma stood, waiting anxiously. When she finally saw a familiar head of black hair, she smiled, relieved, and opened the door, pushing Orion in rapidly.  
Orion, took the hint, and entered, making his way to the bed. Immediately, he brought Walburga within his hold, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Walburga stiffened, recognizing the warmth and familiar arms from her dream. Opening her eyes, she gasped, gray eyes coming into contact with Orion's own. She opened her mouth, willing herself to say something, but all that came out were sobs.

"Shh," Orion commanded, gently rocking her. "I'm here." He was and for now, Walburga decided that was okay.

"I love you," she gasped. Orion nodded, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you."

Within his arms, Walburga fell asleep, the dreams and feelings that haunted her finally leaving her alone. For the first time in a while, she slept with a smile on her face.


End file.
